This feelings
by fangirl0512
Summary: This story starts when straw hat's crew was only 5 members, and Zoro is wondering what do with his new found feelings for his captain. Please read, especially ZoLu fans. -Zoro/Luffy-
1. Chapter 1

_I found this fan fiction story while cleaning up my computer files (which I forgot that I wrote a year ago) so I edited it a bit and add a little bit more…_

_I know it's taken from old scenes but please read it._

_This story start after the fight with Arlong Pirate, when all the Strawhat crew is finally back on the sea continuing their journey._

* * *

**This Feelings...**

Chapter 1

* * *

Sun was shinning on that hot day; Sanji is busy making ice tea for Nami who happily started writing on her journal and Usopp enjoying his new invention for his slingshot weapon.

On times like this Zoro would normally be napping but on that day his eyes are just wide open. With eyebrows together he sits up straight scratching his bright green hair. _As I thought I can't get it out my head, _Zoro thought as his eyes followed Luffy who as usual, was sitting on his favorite seat on the head of Going Merry with an idiotic smile on his face.

The wind suddenly blow and took Luffy's hat upward where Zoro was. Zoro first instinct was to reach out but Luffy's arm stretch and got it before him.

"Ah Zoro, you're awake?"

"Of course I'm awake! I'm on the watch!" Zoro shouted, curved his body and secretly pouted. He wanted to get Luffy's hat and hand it to him personally.

"Hehehe, that's not like you"

"Shut up!"

Luffy grin wider, again stretching his arm and while holding on crows nest he literally flew to Zoro.

"Hahaha, thanks for catching me Zoro" said Luffy landing on top of him.

"I did not! You crash!" Shouted Zoro frowning, secretly happy for having his captain on his lap. He don't know when it started, this special feeling whenever he's alone with Luffy. But he just started noticing it after he saw Luffy's tears when he was fighting Mihawk on Baratie. That day he shouted to Luffy never to be defeated again.

He denied this feeling thinking it was wrong, but even though he may acted cool, he felt a strong envy Nami cried for help and Luffy placed the straw hat that he treasure so much on Nami's head.

"Hey Zoro… what's the matter?" Luffy ask with serious face moving away from top of him and seating down on his side.

_Heh…so he also knows how to read the atmosphere… _Zoro thought, he was about to replied when Luffy spoke again.

"Ah, I know Zoro!" said luffy clasping his left palm on his right fist. "You must be hungry and is shy to say anything… Oi San—

"Dumbass, I'm not you who get hungry every 5 minutes!" said Zoro stretching Luffy's cheeks "And I'm not shy to ask either! Geez, how the hell do you come up with your stupid reasoning," he then let go of Luffy's cheek.

"Datte…Zoro you look depress,"

"Hah?"

"I know! Sake, I'll go get you sake"

"W-wait Luffy that's not it!"

But it was too late to stop Luffy. He was gone in an instant, disappearing into the boat.

Zoro sighed with a small smile forming on his lips while he hugged his 3 katana. "Clueless idiot" he said, closing his eyes.

* * *

When Luffy get back to the crows nest carrying the sake, he find Zoro asleep. "Should I wake him?" he asked himself while already shaking Zoro's shoulder. "Oi, Zoro wake up I have the sake, hehehe I stole it behind Sanji. Oi Zoro, Oi."

Luffy continued for a while then gave up when Zoro refused to show that he was awake the whole time. Zoro thought that if he do that Luffy would just leave him be, but he was wrong. Luffy stayed beside him and drink the sake.

Zoro who was pretending to be asleep become asleep for real, he only woke up from the weight on his arm. He opened his eyes and found out that Luffy was also sleeping using his arm as his pillow.

Zoro's first thought was to push Luffy aside but after looking at Luffy's happy sleeping face he decided to observe him a bit longer.

_Like I said; you're really clueless, how can you show me this kind of defenselessness? _

Zoro paused._ Hmm…_ Zoro then lower his face in the intension of stealing a kiss. However, before he could do anymore move, Luffy suddenly stretch his arm shouting, "Gomu-Gumo no!" and struck him right under his chin, throwing him into the corner.

Zoro stayed there, _I'll never try it again,_ he thought holding his katana close to him then yawned as he watches Luffy continue his sleep.

* * *

_Thank you for reading! P__lease criticize my writing to your hearts content._


	2. Chapter 2

_I've been hesitating if I should publish it or not but here it is!_

* * *

**This Feelings**

_Chapter 2_

* * *

Zoro was about to close his eyes again when he saw the large empty jug of sake rolling toward his side. "Don't tell me that idiot has—

"Zoro, Luffy, Usopp! Sanji made lunch!"

Zoro move toward the direction Luffy lay and look out to Nami below.

"Okay" he said looking back to Luffy, "I'll just wake-up this idiot captain,"

"You don't have too!" said Nami, "I'm sure he'll be down before you when he smells the food!"

Zoro momentarily studied Luffy's face, then just as he was about to leave, Luffy sat up sleepily with his legs crossed. Grabbed Zoro's arm and before Zoro understand Luffy's action, Luffy has already pressed his lips against his.

Zoro's heart thumped wildly. He distanced his face from Luffy covering his mouth, his face heated up.

"What the—Luffy you're such a…"

"Meat!" Luffy shouted getting hold of his hand that hold on the crows nest railing and bite.

"Ugh!" Zoro moaned trying not to scream, then using his other hand Zoro's smacked Luffy's head.

Luffy sober-up and scratch his head. "Zoro, why did you hit me?"

Zoro stood up, "Sanji is serving some food" he said.

"Is there meat?"

"I don't know! I have been here with you the whole time!"

Luffy grinned and just as Nami said, Luffy was down on ship's deck before him.

* * *

"Eh,Zoro what happened to your arm?" Luffy questioned when he saw the bite mark on Zoro arm.

"He probably did that himself," Sanji commented while he was serving the food.

Usopp and Luffy giggled while Nami took a piece of a salad.

Not in the mood to argue with Sanji, Zoro just groaned and took the jug of sake. He was about to drink from it when Zanji's foot was suddenly in front of his face. "Don't drink that all by yourself,"

"Who said that I was going to?" Zoro said standing up straight in front of Sanji who responded his action in the same manner.

"Stop that you two!" said Nami who was about to lost her patience.

"Yeah stop that!" second by Usopp who quickly shrink on his seat when he saw Sanji and Zoro glaring at him.

"Oi Sanji, the meat, where's the meat?" Luffy asked turning every piece of the salad on his plate.

"You won't find it by doing that!" Sanji went to the cooking area and place a big fried fish with sauce in front of Luffy. Usopp drooled after seeing it.

"That's disgusting!" Nami said and smacked Usopp.

"But I want meat Sanji, MEAT!" said Luffy.

Sanji slam his palm on the table. "There's no more meat! It's been a while since we were on dry land, and the meat we had was quickly finished mainly because of you!"

"I know something else is here!" Luffy stood up, and went to the cooking area and opened the casseroles looking for meat. Usopp and Nami argued. While Sanji briskly walked after Luffy saying not to touch anything and that the cook is using.

Zoro who watched the whole scene with furrowed brows, closed his eyes and run his fingers in his hair, then just as he was about to drink the sake which was still on his hand, he saw something that made him completely snapped.

Sanji was feeding Luffy with something.

Zoro took the knife on the table in front of him and throw it towards the two men who easily dodged it.

The knife pierced the wall beside them. Luffy pulled the knife out asking why Zoro did it, while Sanji rushed to face Zoro.

"What was that for, you rotten swordsman!" said Sanji lifting his foot.

"It all because you never think about your action you crappy cook! Do you have to spoon feed Luffy?" Zorro responded drawing his sword out.

"I was making him taste it!"

In less than two seconds Sanji's foot and Zoro's sword was at each other's neck.

"Argh! I'm so tired of your bickering!" said Nami. Usopp was then knocked down on the floor, while Luffy was back on his seat, grinning at the bird's meat.

"Don't blame it on me; it's this crappy cooks fault," Zoro defense.

"What's that! You third-rate kenshi!"

Nami massage her temple. "Sanji where's the drink?"

Sanji's attitude suddenly changed, "I'll go get it for you Nami-swaan!" with that Sanji put his foot down, and come back lively to serve Nami.

Zoro clicked his tongue, sheathed his sword, sat down and quietly started eating.

"So what happened to you arm Zoro?" Luffy asked, getting back to his unanswered question.

Nami glance at Zoro's arm. "If we have a doctor that could be treated right away,"

Zoro sighed. "It's nothing; it's just a monkey bite,"

"Soka" Luffy said pressing his hat on his head and look up with a serious expression. Everyone fell to silence and Zoro somehow felt happy thinking that Luffy get mad about him getting hurt. But then Luffy suddenly grin widely.

"Did you kill it? Can we eat it?"

"Oi!" Usopp reacted rising up from the floor and hit Luffy's nape, "You want to eat a monkey?"

"Ahahaha! Relax Usopp I was only joking!"

"You better be! I don't want to eat monkey meat!"

Zoro's shoulder sagged. _Hah I should have known, not like he kissed me because he wants too anyway, he was drunk._

Usopp shuddered and continue. "Eating a monkey is like eating a human,"

"Oi, Oi. I'm not going to cook it, even if it was in front of me," said Sanji, seating down across Nami.

Nami's eyebrow twitched, "enough with that hideous talk! If you're both done eating get out!"

"I have not eaten yet!" Usopp complained banging the close door, which Nami locked after throwing Luffy and Usopp out of the dining room.

Zoro took his and Luffy's plate then stood up.

"Where are you going?" Nami question.

"Out," he curtly answered, unlocked the door and leave it opened for Usopp to enter.

* * *

Zoro walked around and found Luffy sitting beside the helm with his legs crossed.

"It's strange that you did not insist to come back and get your food like Usopp," Zoro said and stood beside Luffy with one plate on each hand. "I brought your food,"

Luffy kept quite.

Zoro let out an exasperated sighed as he place Luffy's plate beside him. "Eat it when you want," he said turning around.

"Nee, Zoro I feel strange," said Luffy before he could walk away.

Zoro turned back and sat down beside him.

"Strange? How?"

"I don't know how to explain it. It's like I'm forgetting something."

_Yeah, you did._ Zoro mind quickly answered but he stuffed his mouth with food to keep himself from talking.

"Nee, Zoro I have this feeling that I kissed someone,"

Zoro faced turned red, the plate he was holding dropped while he coughed so hard from the food that has gone the wrong way.

"Eh, Zoro? What's wrong?"

"M-Mizu," he said between his coughed. He stood up but Luffy move before him.

"Wait here I'll go and get the water," he said hurrying towards the kitchen.

_Baka, why are you acting that way? You're going to make me misunderstand you. _Zoro thought sitting down and looked up to the sky, "damn, this crazy feeling!" he said before coughing hard again.

* * *

_Thank you for reading, please review if like or hate it (or whatever) _:)

_Also special thanks to those who review the first chapter, to the subscribers and to the people who marked this story as favorite. You guys are my inspiration to keep going with this fanfic story._


	3. Chapter 3

That day Going Merry finally landed on a seeming inhabited island. Big trees surrounds the island and from Going Merry's upper deck, one could only see wild plants and flowers as far as the eye can see. But Straw hats crew isn't convince that there's no town in the island at all.

"Well I'm going first" said Usopp who quickly get off to search for things that would help Going Merry's future repares.

"Hey wait Ussop let go together!" said Nami who was busy preparing to leave.

"Don't worry Nami-swaan! I'm still here!" Sanji said who was excitedly swirling around outside waiting to accompany Nami.

Zoro on the other side was nowhere to be seen and Luffy was sitting in the corner of the forecastle floor with contemplating look on his face.

"Hmmm… argh! I can't understand it!" Luffy shouted scratching his head.

Sanji paused and walked up to Luffy. "Oi, Luffy! Aren't you gonna have a look around the island?"

"Ah," Luffy nodded, looking up to the crow's nest. "But I don't think I would be able to enjoy myself when something else is making my mind busy."

Sanji inserted his left hand on his pants pocket, whiff the cigarette then hold it between his fingers before looking up on the crow's nest and blow the smoke out on the same time. "I see he's still giving you a hard time, is he? Want me to lend you a hand?"

"No Sanji! As I already mention before, Zoro is not giving me a hard time!"

"Right, his only giving you trouble by avoiding you for so long!" said Nami, closing the door behind her and was now fully dressed, ready to go.

Sanji's eyes sparkled, smoke puffed out through his nose as he dance his way towards Nami.

"Nami-swaaan! You look magnificent! Let's go and have our love tour…"

"No, I'd like to shop alone,"

Sanji tripped and landed with his face down in front of Nami who didn't even throw him a glance.

"_That is if there is a place to shop,"_ Nami mumbled before she walked closer to Luffy. "Did you two had a fight?" she asked and glanced at the crows nest when she saw the top of the swords moved a bit.

"No" Luffy answered. "The last time I remember, I was giving him the water he asked for, then after he walked away and started avoiding me from then on,"

"So, are you staying or leaving?"

"I'm still not sure Nami. I think I will stay a little bit."

Sanji rose up with his back straight and acted as if no rejection toward him has ever occurred. He walk toward Nami and stood beside her.

"By the way Luffy, that time when you stole a jug of sake for Zoro—

"W-wait Sanji," Luffy interrupted, frantically waving his hands in the air.

"What was the reaction of that rotten-kenshi when he found out it was just an ordinary water?" Sanji continued.

The next second before Luffy could prepare himself to run. Everyone was surprised by a swordsman who suddenly leaped from the crows nest and landed with a loud bang in front Luffy who grinned guiltily.

"Water?" Zoro questioned with dimmed expression on his face, murderous aura radiating out of him. "Does this mean that all that has happened was not because you were drunk?"

"Hahaha, wait Zoro, I can explain." Said Luffy when Zoro bowed down to grabbed his red vest.

"Sa, Nami, let's go and leave this idiots." Said Sanji placing his arms around Nami's waist.

"You're one of the idiots too!" Nami shouted kicking Sanji out of the boat, then let out an angry sighed before looking back to Luffy and Zoro.

"Well, I'm leaving. You two stay and watch the boat."

Zoro made a simple nodding gestured, eyeing Luffy with an evil grin on his lips, "I have a captain to skin."

"Wait Nami! I change my mind. I'm going with you now."

"Oh no, you won't get away with this," said Zoro tightening his gripped when Luffy attempted to step away.

Luffy looked at Zoro in the eyes and gasped when he thought, he just saw what's on Zoro mind; Him tied to a boulder and ready to be toss into the ocean by an evil Zoro.

"Wait, Namiii!"

"Hai, hai. Enjoy yourselves." said Nami waving as she walked away.

Unknown to them, five shadows on a far distance was grinning while looking at Going Merry.

* * *

_**AN:** Special thanks to Lyneel for giving me a your honest explanation for your review. I learn a lot from it (or at less I like to think so) Hahaha :D_


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN:** My job and my own fiction 'cause me to put a break on writing Fan Fiction but here it is. And though action is not my strong forte, I hope that I wrote it okay._

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

Luffy's unusual forced laughter reached every corner of the ship. Well, Zoro did not do as Luffy had foreseen. He did not tie him to a boulder however he felt the same kind of danger, while Zoro hovered over him while he's securely tied-up by a solid rope around his chest and his legs.

"Now then, where should I start?" Zoro questioned looking down to Luffy. "Tossing the captain overboard or slice him in pieces for making fun of me?"

"Ne, Zoro. Do you have to tie me?" Luffy asked as he wiggled, trying to feel if he could make the rope loose but to no avail. "It's too tight!"

Zoro just give him a menacing smile then hunker down, placing one of his knee down on his side.

_Waah!_ Luffy scream deep inside, trilled of what's Zoro gonna do next when he grabbed the rope around him as he move his face few inch before him. However, before Zoro could move even closer, they both paused.

"A visitor?" said Luffy then shouted at Zoro when he suddenly lift him up to his shoulder and walked up the stairs toward Nami's orange field and placed him down just below it.

"Oi, Zoro! Untie me!"

"Stay there Luffy, I'm not done with you yet and I'm gonna kill whoever it is that interrupted me." said Zoro walking down again and waited for whoever the "visitor" who ruined his perfect plan of devouring his captain.

* * *

"Well then. Let's go, boys," said one woman as they stand on the ground looking up on Going Merry. "Time to get some pirate treasures," she added licking her shinning red lips.

The four men dressed in ragged skin clothing snickered as they step on the ship. Three of them were carrying swords, one carried a chain with metal bars on both end.

The woman wore a frisbee hat on her head and skimpy dress, exposing her upper breast, navel and long fine legs. Both her hands were covered with cat paw gloves with claws sticking out.

* * *

"I'll only say it once," said Zoro the moment the five intruders set their foot on Going Merry's deck. "Get off the boat or else," Zoro stood proudly in front of them with his hand on his katana and a gloomy face.

The woman confidently walked toward Zoro and place her right elbow on Zoro's left shoulder. She was just a few inched lower than him. "Or else what?" the woman asked, using her paw claws on the left to caress his right cheek.

Luffy opened his mouth but Zoro spoke before him.

"On'na. Get your hands of me. Unlike Sanji, I won't hesitate just because you're a woman."

"Oh spunky," the woman continue showing no fear for the angered swordsman. "I like spunky—

"Wait ma'am!" interrupted one of the swordsmen in her group.

She snapped at him. "What is it?"

"He's Zoro!"

"Zoro?"

"Yes. The pirate hunter!"

"Pirate hunter?" the woman let out an exaggerating laughed. "This is a pirate ship!" she said looking up on the Straw hat flag. "A pirate hunter on a pirate ship, do you take me for a fool!"

"I don't care about your argument… just get off the boat!" Zoro pulled his katana out and swing it to the left but the woman agilely dodged his sword.

She jumps backward three times. And by the time Zoro realized where she was heading, it was too late.

"Shimatta!" Zoro turn and gritted his teeth when he saw her standing by Luffy's side.

"Luffy!" he called out ready to run towards his captain when he heard clacking of the chains and manage step sideward then bow down, just before the metal bars connected to the chain struck him.

"Boys what are you waiting for? Take care of him and search for the treasures." The woman commanded putting her paw covered hand on Luffy's shoulder while her men fought with Zoro.

"So, are you a hostage here?" she asked Luffy.

Luffy grinned. "I'm the captain."

"Really?"

"Um!"

The woman laughed and sat down. "I'm Mirin."

"Luffy."

"Say Luffy, after we go from here, where going to have to have a banquet, do you want to come with us?"

"Oi! Don't go having a casual conversation there!" Zoro shouted kicking one man in the back, pushing the other two in the corner, while he continue do his best to depend himself from the chain user guy, who was keeping distance at all time.

"Is there meat?" Luffy asked as if no fight was going on.

"Yes."

"So are you going with us?"

"Uh," Luffy replied.

Mirin smiled wickedly before standing up, she wasn't stupid, she know that even though they outnumbered Zoro, they won't be able to easily get what they wanted. And Luffy was a living key for it to come true.

"Boys let's go!" she said grabbing the rope on Luffy behind and dragged him away with her.

"Kora!" Zoro shouted and attempted to strike his katana between Luffy and the woman who jump back, but again the chain man was able to hinder him.

"Ore wa daijobu yo, Zoro" said Luffy with a wide smile on his face, "I'm just going to the party." And in an instant he was gone with the woman.

"Luffy!" Zoro called out jumping off the boat.

Guarding Merry was important but Luffy was his first priority.

* * *

_**PS:** Thank you for those who read this story. The people who favorite it, the subscribers waited patiently and the reviewers who keep me inspired to update (even if I'm a slow). Thank you *bow*_


End file.
